Sam Wilkes
Sam Wilkes Born: '''17th June 1998 (Age 17) '''Residence: Logan City, QLD Australia, 4114 Nationality: French Scottish Australian (Also might be French/Scottish Australian) About Sam Wilkes Sam Wilkes was the previous owner of the CigarettesAshtray's YouTube Channels. The Channels is now managed by Anonymous (could be CigarettesAshtray) himself since 30th August 2015. Sam has hosted many shows on the Sam's Seven Department Network (now Sam Wilkes Radio Department HQ) since the late 60's. He filmed as many Psycho Dad videos as he could however, it has been stated that whenever he began filming, the argument ended. In "Psycho Dad gets VERY PSYCHO (F*%&% YOU PSYCHO DAD)", his Psycho Dad simply quoted "Go away with that f*%&%n camera, Sam" as John himself has gotten in to a really bad argument and couldn't take it with Sam filming it all. On 14th June 2015, after arguing to Lynnie about him staying here with him and Lynnie trying to keep Sam, John found him filming again and he said to him "Look, don't worry about filming all of this and just....". Later that night, Sam presented what Lynnie told him and his reply to that note (after drinking some of his tea or coffee or whatever he was drinking) was "If you want to ruin your life, Sam. You go right ahead, mate. I've done the best I can for you." On 17th June 2015, Sam and Lynnie left for Brisbane. The Beginning (1960's) His first appearance was in the late 60's Early Career (1970's - 1985) Sam Wilkes Snr. and Sam Wilkes himself appeared on many shows. Later Career (1986 - 2003) His next appearance was in "The Sam Wilkes Show" in 1992. The show went all the way up to 1996. His show was cancelled in 1996 due to complicated reasons. However, the show came back as part of "The School Days" from July 2013 - September 2013. In the 2013 edition of the show, The Sam Wilkes Show gotten lower ratings due to the show being based on "The School Days" rather than Sam Wilkes himself. Afterwards, his friend was born on 21st October 1995. His friend was known as CigarettesAshtray but was known to be Sam Wilkes (The Replacement) when I met him. In 2002, Sam rehosted "The Wheel Of Fortune" which lasted until 2006. In 2009, "The Wheel of Fortune" was revived but ended in 2012 when Deal or No Deal broadcasted in the 5:30pm slot on Sam's Seven (now Sam Wilkes Radio TV). His latest look on career (2004 - present day) In 2004, he hosted a remake of a popular money show named Deal or No Deal. Deal or No Deal ended in 2005 because of no replacement host. In 2005, the new permanent host was Sam. The Deal or No Deal show continued until 2013. Since then, Deal or No Deal only aired new episodes on special occasions. The latest Episode is May 2015 (This Episode was an Mother of The Year Special). Deal or No Deal was replaced with a new spin-off show named "Deal or Not" that began airing in July 2015. From 11th September, an announcement was made that this spinoff will be replaced with "The Chase Australia" gon 14th September 2015. Sam also hosted The Price is Right in 2005 and 2012. He presented The Price Is Right in 2005 at Brisbane and 2012 in Karumba. In 2009, he began a popular TV show on Sam's Seven. The name of the show is "The School Days" which you can only see in this wiki. In 2014, there were too many evil students and staff terrorising the school as if they couldn't care less. Sam got 2 jobs at Innisfail State College as a school photographer (ending up joining the magazine committee) and student on bus duty (until the Silkwood Bus came) however in the spinoff show, he has no job. It has been confirmed that November 2015 marks the final episode therefore making 22 Seasons. Sam transfers to a new high school or instant enrolment in TAFE in 2016 which explains the cancellation of this show. In July 2015, "The School Days" (original) had become fictional even though he said that he wasn't leaving all his school friends behind and that the disagreement had been settled. The fact is that he moved out and is down in Brisbane as mentioned in the spinoff of The School Days. The School Days will be cancelled before 2016 starts worldwide. A tribute to this show will be made on 31st December 2015 to celebrate its 6 years of broadcasting (only available on ????) The Logan Bogan Brotherhood (2006 - 2015; 2015) In 2006, Sam joined up with Jason in the Logan Bogan Brotherhood, replacing Grayham Tyler. In January 2015, Grayham came back to the Brotherhood with Sam and Jason which at that time, was named "The Sam and Jason Brotherhood". It was known that at 3pm on January 21st, the name of the Brotherhood was renamed to "The Brisbane Brotherhood" which Sam had left the brotherhood and Brisbane and go back home. Sam has re-entered the Brotherhood in June 2015 with Grayham and Jason along with a new name, "The Logan Bogan Brotherhood". After Sam's 17th Birthday, Sam re-enters back with them however, re-named to "The Sam and Jason Brotherhood" until 1st July 2015. However, a few months later, Sam left the brotherhood and started his own. Things he has destroyed/Damaged/Used/Other so Far (Broken) Several Plates in whole lifetime (Soaked in Water) 2009 PSP (Nail Polished) Nintendo Gameboy (Messed) Bedroom in Karumba (Overused Data) Telstra ADSL Broadband (Hacked) Bloons Monkey City (Ninjakiwi site only) (Slowed Down to 256kbps) One Seniors ADSL Broadband (Slowed Down to 248kbps) Telstra ADSL 2 Broadband (until March 2014) (Halved Speed) Telstra ADSL 2 Broadband (since March 2014) (Filmed) The "Psycho" Videos (Filmed) Sam Wilkes (hated) Innisfail State College (sometimes hated) Woodridge State High school (injured) Sam Wilkes (Photographed) Woolworths in Mission Beach (Photographed) Cassowary in Mission Beach (Photographed with Mobile) Cassowaries (Photographed with Webcam) Old Camera (Filmed) Shows and Movies on TV Recent Internet connection plans in August 2015 Below is a list of Internet Connection History since leaving Kurrimine Beach. Back to civilization In Early August 2015 Lynnie and Sam had attempted q plan with Dodo but failed after realising that everyone will use the phone. Second Recent Internet connection plans in September 2015 The second attempt was announced in early September 2015, this plan failed on 22nd September when his gang was referred to Yes Optus (known as Optus). From 30th September, Sam has used Yes Optus as his internet provider. Residence History Known Residences Apartment in Lota: 19th June 1998 - ??? Rented House in Birkdale ??? - 5th February 2003 Rented House in Coochie Island: 5th February 2003 - 5th February 2008 Holiday Cabin in Karumba: 8th February 2008 - 22nd February 2008 Rented House in Karumba: 22nd February 2008 - 31st January 2012 Sharing House in Normanton: 1st February 2012 Campervan in Normanton: 2nd February 2012 - late May 2012 Rented House in Karumba: late May 2012 - 15th January 2013 Rented House in Mourilyan: 15th January 2013 - 28th March 2014 Rented House in Kurrimine Beach: 28th March 2014 - 17th June 2015 Sharing rented house in Kingston: 18th June 2015 - Present Day Psycho Appearances